Not Alone
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Eliot shows up out of nowhere at the Mugen Tenshin base, surprising Ayane. Awaken the Asylum and another good friend of mine Archer404 deserve a big round of applause for beta-ing and cleaning this story up to be readable. Major shout out to "siberzer0" on Deviantart for the cover! Strong sexual content, of course.
1. Spying

**Author's Note: This is my first Dead or Alive fic. I have no idea what Japanese people use as wash rags or even towels. Bare with me and roll with it.**

* * *

Ayane was relaxing herself in the village spring, going over her arms and shoulders with a soaped up washcloth. The warm water felt great on her bare skin as well as the brisk air hitting her exposed body that wasn't under the water. She had a long day of training with her mentor and Master, Ryu Hayabusa, and needed to ease her tense muscles and sore bones after weeks without actual rest.

"I needed this way more sooner than later..." Ayane groaned as she ran the cloth slowly down her arm, the sound of water dripping off of her back into the spring as she cleaned herself. Once she finished washing off the purple-haired kunoichi leaned her neck against the hard wet rocks keeping the water inside and closed her eyes, taking this time to think and reflect on her day and life. Her breasts barely peeped out of the water with her legs crossed at the ankles.

'I bet Kasumi never had to train this hard...' she mused to herself before hearing something make a noise in the bushes behind her. The spring was a secluded area that only the MugenTenshin clan even knew about. Ayane quickly wrapped her arms around her breasts and turned her head to the part of the woods where the noise was coming from.

"Who's there?! Show yourself, intruder!" she demanded. Even though she was slightly on edge and nervous about her clothed condition, who or whatever was intruding on her private time wouldn't have been able to tell from the usual demanding tone of her voice. Ayane saw something move in the bushes this time and finally, a hand was raised up seemingly in surrender.

"D-Don't attack!" came a familiar sounding voice.

'Eliot?' she thought as her head turned in confusion and her brows cocked. Sure enough, the blonde British young man stuck his head out of the bushes and appeared in front of Ayane, whose body quickly hugged the rocks of the spring to hide her nudity to the slightly younger boy, although knowing that it was "just him" calmed her nerves down as she didn't take him for an enemy nor a threat. "How did you find this place and what the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled in anger, wondering what was stopping her from taking her trusted weapon and plunging it through the Brit's heart. Eliot stammered for a minute, obviously nervous, even more-so than Ayane.

"I can- I can explain!" he started, his hands still up in defense. "Please Ayane, it's not what it looks like," he continued.

"You have exactly one minute before I end you," she threatened, not sure if she actually honestly planned to assassinate the blonde boy. Her body loosened up as she waited for his response though her arms still rested on her chest, covering her breasts.

"I-I uh, I've been following you ever since the fifth Dead or Alive tournament," he answered, breathing heavily afraid that the purple kunoichi would take his life at any minute for assumedly watching her bathe.

"You followed me here?!" she screamed before he could continue, almost loud enough for the people back at the Village to hear. Her anger was to the point she had risen up and was no longer using the rocks to hide, though her private areas were still covered.

"No! I-I mean yes, but it was only to challenge you! I've improved, and the way you maneuvered here... it was impossible to stop and get your attention! I was only able to find you here by _luck!_ " he answered. Ayane's teeth grit down hard, obviously angry at Eliot's idiotic way of going about things. She believed that she could have traveled without ever noticing him, with the way she leaps off of trees gracefully fast. He would have had to have done some sort of detective work to have even gotten close to her.

'By luck?' the thought baffled her. Nobody managed to find the MugenTenshin clan on purpose, but Eliot just so happened to get _here_ at the spring by accident? She thought she could trust him to a degree before this and might have even considered him close to a friend, but right now she didn't know what to think. "Why should I believe you? Nobody has been able to locate this place, and you just expect me to believe you stumbled upon here by accident?!"

"I-I know it sounds far-fetched, but look at me! I'm a mess from sleeping in the woods and damp caves from traveling and following you here! If I had known I would have found you like this I would have just given up on the idea!" Eliot pleaded with her. Ayane bit her lip, eyeing him up and down. His jeans were ripped and dirty with mud stains, his arms had bruises and a couple of cuts and his hair was dirty too. Maybe he was telling the truth. It is Eliot after all; the guy has the worst luck Ayane had ever seen. The most notable thing that caught her attention, however, was a bulge between his legs, causing her to blush madly. 'Did he get that from me? He'd have to have...'

With her hands still covering her breasts, the purple haired fighter snapped her head to the side, directing Eliot to where she left her clean towel. The sometimes-sharp minded young man knew what she wanted and quickly ran and grabbed it for her, holding it out and hoping that he might just get to leave this place with his head intact. "Turn around," she demanded. Eliot took a deep breath and did as he was instructed, closing his eyes for good measure. Afterward, when Ayane could tell that Eliot couldn't possibly see her, she let her breasts fall from her arms to grab the towel behind Eliot, wrapping it around her wet body as she climbed out of the spring water. Eliot could hear her move but was too afraid to turn around or even speak without her say so, however soon he felt her wet finger poke him on the shoulder and he turned around to be face-to-face with her.

"Eliot, were you telling me the truth? If you're truly my friend and respect me, then you won't lie to me." Her arms were crossed against her chest with her towel wrapped around her slender frame, a puddle of water forming at her feet on the rocks that the two stood on. Eliot quickly nodded and blushed. Suddenly, however, he felt Ayane's hand swiftly grab onto his groin outside of his ruined muddy jeans, almost choking with a small moan and his eyes widened greatly in surprise.

"A-Ayane?" He asked, perplexed and his eyebrow raised. Ayane still had one arm crossed under her cleavage with her hand tucked underneath the arm that was stretched out touching him. This was the exact opposite of how he thought things were going to go thirty seconds ago.

"What did you see?" she asked simply, her grip not easing up on his crotch at all. In fact the longer he thought of a suitable response, the tighter her grip got.

"I... I didn't see anythi- ah!" he moaned out in mid-sentence, Ayane's hand tightening harder now more so on his erection instead of his groin in general. "I-I saw your tits- I mean breasts!" he let out honestly now.

"I knew you saw something with that hard-on you had. Don't try lying to me again either or I can assure you that the long trip stalking me will have been a waste," she warned him, squeezing his cock through his pants harder. "By the way, they're tits. No need to be so formal with me," she says casually, now rubbing her hand against Eliot's cock. He eyed at her as his erection grew, painfully poking a large tent in his pants. Once she felt him get harder, she removed her hand and smirked as Eliot let out a groan of pleasure. "You only saw my tits?"

"Yes... I promise Ayane, I didn't mean to," Eliot apologized, doing what he thought would get him off of her bad side. Ayane tilted her head and smiled devilishly.

"So you didn't want to see my tits?" she asked, knowingly confusing the British young man. She spoke again before Eliot could mumble something else probably stupid. "Is this what you followed me to see, Eliot?" she questions as she grabbed the sides of her towel and lowered it down off of her shoulders, exposing her somewhat dried breasts again. Eliot stuttered for a moment, his hand moving forward without him thinking. Thankfully for him, he was doing what Ayane wanted and before he could gain control of his senses, Ayane grabbed him by the wrist and placed his hand on her breast.

"Wow... it's so soft Ayane." She smirked again, biting her lower lip as he started groping her left tit on his own will, kneading her nipple a bit rougher than she would have liked but this being Eliot, she assumed it was his first time with a woman's chest.

"Not so hard," she explained, placing her own hand over his and showing him how to massage her properly. "Speaking of hard..." she started, Eliot's eyes widening as soon as she said the words. Getting down on her knees, she unzipped his pants, tugging them down around his ankles along with his United Kingdom flag boxers. His cock was at full attention with the cool brisk air hitting it and he had to admit that it felt nice at the Mugen Tenshin spring. Ayane grabbed the base of his shaft and aimed it down near her mouth.

"A-Ayane..." Eliot whimpered. Before Ayane would take him though she began to tease him again, showing more of that dominant personality trait she had over him.

"Not yet," she told him as her beautiful eyes glared up at him, her lips forming a thin line. "Did you enjoy seeing me naked in the water?"

"Yes," he admitted, comfortable enough now to be as upfront towards her as if they were having dinner or sparing.

"Did you want to touch yourself to me, Eliot?" His cock pulsed and tensed up when he heard the purple-haired beauty say his name.

"Yes, Ayane... I've masturbated many ti- Ah!" Before he could finish, Ayane took his member into her mouth, tossing her towel aside. Her mouth hugged the head of his cock, her tongue flicking against his slit and he leaned his head back in pleasure. He moaned softly and brought his hand behind her head, touching her wet purple hair. Once she felt his hand on her she bobbed her head down on him, his hand going along with her skull as if he was guiding her. Ayane licked the underbelly of his cock and placed her palms down on her thighs to help support her on her knees as she pleasured the younger man, once going so far down on him that she gagged. The sound turned Eliot on so much that he used his hand to make her do it again which in turn helped turn Ayane on even more herself, getting soaked with her own fluids between her legs. Soon the pace of the blowjob quickened up so much that her breasts began to dangle in the air, slapping against Eliot's kneecaps. Worried he would blow his load prematurely, Ayane grabbed Eliot by the wrist and pulled her mouth off of his dick, leaving a trail of her saliva from his head to her bottom lip.

"Get in the water," she ordered simply, horny and ready. Eliot once again did as he was told and pulled his shirt off, kicking away his boots and sunk into the warm spring he found Ayane in at the first place before she sat down on the rock in front of him. As he was floating in the water, Ayane's knees were facing him directly before she spread her legs open. "Well? Have you ever seen one this close before?" Ayane asked him. Eliot's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head. Once she motioned for him to come over to her, he quickly swam the couple inches necessary, placing his hands on her kneecaps and pushing his face into her pussy. He took a slow lick against her cavern, her juices tasting great and now it was her hand grabbing _him_ by the hair pushing his face further into her nether region. He viciously licked her clitoris and sucked on her folds, his hands reaching up out of the water to feel her breasts and her body shook on the spring rocks. Her wet purple pubic hair tickled his upper lip a little but Eliot didn't mind; he was determined to please the kunoichi of his dreams and knew he succeeded as soon as he started to hear her moan. "Oh, oh... fuck Eliot, fucking..." and then she just let out a loud moan that sounded like a highly pleasurable scream as she came against his face and in the water. Eliot licked it up against her sweet pussy and smiled up at his lover, happy that he was able to satisfy her.

"You taste amazing Ayane," he said to her as she eased up her tense body after her orgasm. Ayane soon responded to Eliot by sinking her body down into the water with him, turning her back to him and pushing her backside out against his waist.

"Go on, really impress me," she said to him as she laid the top half of her body on the wet rocks like a school desk, her C-cups resting perfectly on them with her lower half in the water barely inches away from Eliot's cock.

"What if someone from your clan comes by?" Eliot worriedly asked, regaining some of his senses for the time being. Ayane reached below her under the water and luckily somehow managed to find his cock, aiming it near her entrance.

"No one ever bothers me here Eliot. Fuck me. Please, fuck me," she said softly. Eliot couldn't believe this was happening, nor that Ayane had even told him, please. With her hand on his member guiding him, he was able to grab the girl by the slender hips and push himself into her, causing her body to jolt a little against him. "Oh, Eliot, fuck me already!" she loudly demanded to which he obliged, thrusting in and out of her slowly at first causing the water that they were into swish around. Soon it would splash as his pace quickened in a hurry, her wet insides making his cock ready to explode. Ayane's body was being sandwiched between the rocks and Eliot's body, his hands grabbing her full breasts as a much better substitute for her hips to hold onto her and keep his rhythm going. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. fuck! Yes, oh shit," Ayane whimpered through the thrusts. "I'm going to fucking-" and she screamed a loud moan before having her second orgasm on Eliot's dick. He managed to quickly pull out in the middle of shooting off spurts of his cum into the water with it sticking to Ayane's thighs and legs and even against Eliot himself a little. As the two caught their breath and recovered, Ayane swung her legs out of the water and stood up. Her nude wet form looked beautiful above Eliot. After looking around just to make sure there weren't any other surprises for her tonight, she kneeled down and stuck her hand out to Eliot who graciously took it, helping him out of the spring before gathering her towel again.

"Once you can put your clothes on follow me. I'll let you stay in one of my private huts I made over the years here tonight so you won't get attacked by any of the wolves," she offered. Eliot's face soon turned white.

"I could have been attacked by wolves this entire time?!"

 **The End  
**


	2. A New Day

**Acceptance  
Thank Awaken the Asylum for being my Beta and correcting my many mistakes!**

Eliot rose up from the makeshift bed in the tree hut, rubbing his eyes. The bed was made out of a bunch of branches, straw, and hay. Another bed lay beside his own, although its occupant had already left. "Ayane?" he mumbled, wondering where his purple-haired kunoichi lover had gone. Eliot's back hurt slightly as he got up from the makeshift bed; sore but grateful that Ayane had a place for him to sleep. Eliot soon recovered from his minor back pain and looked out of the hut. Moments after looking around he spotted Ayane training what looked like to be her aim and accuracy; throwing stars into dummies filled with hay. Hoping that interfering with her training wouldn't make her angry with him, Eliot quickly dressed himself back appropriately and jumped down out of the tree hut, easily landing on the ground below and started making his way towards Ayane.

"You're up late," Ayane spoke calmly without even turning around as a ninja star struck a dummy in the middle of its temple. Eliot stopped his fast walk over to her as soon as he heard her speak. 'Wow, these ninja people are really impressive...' he thought to himself, rubbing his chin while sitting down on a log near Ayane as she hurled her shuriken stars in various, rapid patterns; her speed and precision left him impressed with her skill.

"You're really good at that," Eliot said in amazement as he watched the female ninja strike every single target without fail. "Do you always wake up to train this early?" Ayane stopped still right as she was about to let another shuriken fly from her belt before turning to meet Eliot.

"One, it's a hobby. Two, yes," she replies before quickly doing a 180-degree shuriken throw, nailing the last remaining dummy where the heart would be before turning back to Eliot. "As much fun as last night was, you need to leave. If anyone of the clan finds out an outsider was even remotely near them...-"

"I got it. I'm sorry Ayane; I never meant to put you in danger with your... clan members. I wasn't thinking," the blonde Brit spoke as he nervously ran his head down the back of his golden locks. This caused Ayane to smile; he looked cute and handsome at the same time right now.

"It's not the first time you didn't think," she teased, taking a quick step over towards Eliot, sitting on the log and leaning over enough to capture his lips in hers. It would be obvious to say that it caught him by surprise, but he reciprocated the lip lock by reaching his arms out upward, taking Ayane's smaller body and moved her down in his lap. She broke the kiss after a moment when she realized how crucial the timing of Eliot making the getaway would be. "Eliot...," she started, her hands wrapped around his neck and her feet crossed at the ankles in the grass. They both blushed a deep crimson as they stared into the other's eyes; sitting on his lap felt so good Ayane thought to herself. Protective even. It wasn't like Eliot wasn't a capable fighter, but now a problem started to rise; Ayane originally settled for a one night stand, but she found herself grow annoyingly attached to the British eighteen-year-old. "Eliot... damn it, you've got to go now."

"And why does he need to go?" came a familiar voice behind them, especially to Ayane.

"Hayate!" Ayane shouted in panic, jumping out of Eliot's arms and lap. He had also turned around to see the half-brother of his purple-haired lover standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing here? How did you find out about this place?" she asked, even somewhat demanded from her older half-sibling. He was the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, and as messed up as it might seem to any outsiders like Eliot, Hayate could order his own sister to be executed for getting sexually involved with an outsider so close to the clan village.

"I tracked you down last night; you never came home," he said simply. Ayane mentally cursed herself bitterly for forgetting that she had let him know she would be returning last night. "I see you've found someone special. Weren't you from the Dead or Alive tournaments?" he asked, focusing his blue eyes on a dreadfully nervous Eliot.

"Y-Yes, I attended the fourth and fifth tournaments," he spoke, standing up at attention out of respect (and fear) of Hayate. Eliot just knew he was going to have to fight for his life just for a chance to escape. He should have never followed Ayane; it just didn't seem worth it now at the moment, although last night he would have disagreed. Hayate walked over to Eliot while Ayane nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Brother-"

"It's okay," Hayate reassured her, placing his hand on Eliot's shoulder and meeting his eyes once again. "You were handpicked by Gen Fu to be his successor, correct?" Eliot felt his muscles loosen when his breathing finally started to slow down.

"Um... yes, I was... I don't know why though-" before he could finish, Ayane elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from costing himself the rare opportunity.

"Gen Fu is a great man and a master martial artist," Hayate says with a genuine smile. "If you're good enough for him to choose you as his apprentice than I have no quarrel with you and my sister. Just remember to tread carefully," he warned at the end, giving Eliot a quick serious glance before turning his attention back to Ayane. "I'll go let the village guards know of our guest. You two... behave yourselves while on your way home," he finished, causing Ayane to noticeably blush redder than any other time before, her eyes wide in embarrassment. Hayate suddenly struck a signature ninjutsu pose before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, causing Eliot to hack his lungs out…metaphorically.

"What- what was that all about?" Eliot tried to say throughout his coughing fit. Perhaps he would end up literally coughing his lungs out of his chest. Ayane normally would have found the situation to be funny if not for having the shit scared out of her by her half-brother nearly a minute ago. She placed her hand on him and helped walk him out of the smoke that had blinded and choked him, even as it rapidly faded.

"Sorry. You get used to the whole smoke bomb thing. It's how we usually make an exit; especially if armed goons are showing up," she explained. She did smile now at the fact that Hayate had accidentally- well, that _Eliot_ had accidentally got himself caught in the smoke exit. Soon enough, he could see Ayane's beautiful face and he tried his best to smile off the discomfort from the smoke that had been in his system. "Anyway, that was my... brother, Hayate," she stuttered. Obviously, Eliot had got that part; Ayane just wasn't used to announcing her blood ties to her brother. "He seemed to think that we... well, are a _couple_. He did approve of you being good enough for me, though," she giggled.

"Yeah, very funny... so he approves of us?" Eliot asked her. Ayane gave him a look that he couldn't place an emotion on. She almost looked scared, surprised, and nervous all at the same time. She was however blushing and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't look at him when she began to speak this time, though.

"Eliot, I don't know about there being an " _us_ ". Last night was fun... great even, but you don't belong here. We're Ninja. We _kill_ people, _I_ kill people. It would never work out. You're just too innocent," she finished. Eliot admittedly felt his heart sink, but his courage grew about tenfold when he gently grabbed Ayane by the chin and moved her face up for her eyes to meet his. It was somewhat helpful that they were both the same height.

"Ayane, I won't deny that everything you just said made a lot of sense and is mostly all true." Ayane raised an eyebrow with a curious expression plastered on her face, interested in what Eliot had to say. "But I'm not as innocent as I was before. Not if it's going to keep me from being with you, not after last night."

Swiftly, he pressed his lips against hers, promptly manoeuvring the hand that held her by the chin back to crook her head while the other snaked under her arm and wrapped around her back. Ayane at first mumbled incoherently during the kiss, however soon the mumbles turned into moans and her hands reached once again around Eliot's neck. Once she reciprocated, things went further as expected from her, taking what she wanted at the moment without giving a damn and pushing her tongue inside Eliot's mouth. Their tongues danced and saliva was going everywhere on their mouths, and it continued like this long enough for Ayane to feel a bulge coming from Eliot's pants, which she quickly cupped and squeezed hard through the fabric. She broke away; her eyes and expression seemed to dare Eliot to take her again. He took a quick look around, trying to find any sign of her brother anywhere; the coast seemed clear so he went to unbuckle his trousers, shoving them down his thighs quickly. Ayane suddenly felt his semi-erect cock against her clothed thigh and it surprised her at how she could feel him from the position they were at; she blushed, looking away from Eliot.

"What's wrong?" the young British asked the Ninja. He was concerned, but her embarrassment from the heat spreading across her body, thanks to him, prevented her from saying anything.

"Nothing, keep going. Fuck me, Eliot," she responded brazenly, her expressions swiftly changing as she faced him again eye-to-eye. She quickly slid her arms under her top and lifted it off over her head, the irritating feel of the grass against her bare skin as she unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side. She could feel Eliot's cock grow harder when she removed the garment, causing her to moan, given its position near her still-clothed groin. She couldn't help herself as she slid her hand down, grabbing his length by the shaft and squeezed it almost as if to get revenge on him for accidentally teasing her. Eliot let out a gasp, grunting.

"Just... let me get these off..." he referred to her bottoms. Ayane went ahead for him, letting go of her tight squeeze on Eliot to raise her knees up, quickly pulling her tights along with her undergarment, her legs falling on both sides of Eliot's waist.

"There, now hurry up!" she impatiently demanded. She needed him right now, embarrassment long faded. Eliot smiled down at her as he quickly placed one hand on her hip, using the other one to guide the head of his member slower than Ayane would have liked into her pussy, making her let out a slight whimper. The grass tickled her back as a blast of wind passed them by, the cold breeze hardening her nipples. Eliot laid his body down against hers as he buried deeper into her, his waist constricted by her strong legs. He moved his right hand up from her thigh to cup her breast and he captured a hard nipple into his mouth. His cock pulsed as his tongue made contact with the bud; swirling against it, hearing Ayane moan louder than before. Her hand reached for the back of his head, grabbing a hold of his blonde locks and squeezing tightly. It didn't bother Eliot at all; in fact with the mood he was in, he enjoyed the hair pulling.

He started thrusting slowly into her, getting a nice feel of her warm womanhood as his right hand gripped at her left breast gently and his mouth sucked at her nipple, tugging at it as he attempted to quicken his thrusts…not an easy task when he was quite preoccupied, mouth on breast, his hand on her thigh. Ayane picked up on this and gently tugged him off her breast.

"I want to try something different. Get on your back," she simply requested. Eliot pulled out of her slowly, his cock coated in her juices. He slowly stroked himself to feel her fluids on his sensitive member just before doing as the purple-haired girl asked. She sat up and grabbed hold of his member, straddling his hips and she slowly lowering herself on top of his cock.

"Fuck, oh..." Ayane moaned in surprised. This pleasured her greatly as Eliot penetrated deeper into her than before. He enjoyed this more himself, getting not only a great view of her breasts but also the view of her, naked and unabashed as she rode him.

She placed her hands on his chest and began rocking herself at a steady pace, trying to keep her moans as quiet as possible. Now that Hayate knew about this place, she obviously wanted to keep her lovemaking in private, in case her brother or somebody he might have told helped themselves to her private location. Eliot, however, had forgotten all about Hayate and the village, his mind not nearly as well trained and enlightened as Ayane's and his lust fueled emotions controlling his actions and thoughts currently.

"God Eliot, you're... actually pretty big...," Ayane told him as she bounced on his rock hard member. Eliot grinned at the compliment, uncharacteristically not being modest of himself at the moment. Ayane noticed that Eliot's eyes weren't leaving her breasts, so she leaned back on his cock which caused the Brit to groan in pleasure, although she slowed her pace.

"Go on, touch them," she permitted, grabbing them to ensure her point. Eliot smiled, raising his torso up so now Ayane was on his lap, her breasts directly in his face. He took the opposite nipple into his mouth this time, while Ayane cupped the back of his head as if she was nursing him.

"Of course you would be a boob guy," Ayane mused while situating herself on his cock now that their position slightly changed. Eliot nodded, his head against her chest and his right hand groping her left mound, kneading the nipple between his thumb and finger as if experimenting. As much as he enjoyed sucking it and flicking his tongue around her nipple, Eliot knew he had to do much more to pleasure his purple-haired lover and looked up into her eyes, mashing his lips against hers. Ayane smiled against the kiss, finding the act to be sweet before reciprocating, eventually allowing his tongue to explore her mouth while gently rocking on his cock. Eliot's hand didn't leave her breast until they broke their make-out session to gather air. As he breathed deeply, Eliot cupped her boobs once more, fitting the bottom part of her mounds right in his palms while pre-cum soaked her insides.

"Mm... I have an idea now if I may," Eliot spoke up. Ayane raised an eyebrow as she held onto his shoulders. "Lay down... let your back face me," he suggested. Ayane curiously obliged, sliding her leg over off his waist and got into the side position. As Eliot was already laying on the ground, he simply pulled Ayane flushed against his body, skin-to-skin. Ayane felt the sweat off of Eliot's chest, as his hand raise her right leg up in an angle and his cock slid into her. She knew this is the position he had planned but it surprised her; that and the fact that he's lasted this long.

'I need to keep him around,' she thought to herself, smirking as he pounded her drenched channel, one hand on her hip to hold himself steady and the other sneaking under her petite frame to grasp a tight hold of her swaying soft flesh mound. The purple-haired woman moaned shamelessly louder in passionate lust to the point the birds had started flying from the nests in the trees when his cock plunged deeper into her core, the Brit grunting and holding on as desperate as he could while increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Not long afterwards she felt Eliot gently bite down at the crook of her neck and shoulder area, combined with the intense pleasure he was giving her, it was enough to trigger her climax and he held onto her fiercely as her body shook with pleasure, releasing her orgasm all over his cock. "Fuck, Eliot!" she almost yelled. Eliot didn't stop pumping his member into her until he felt her body relax from her heavenly spasms. He withdrew from her body and looked down at the blissful woman. Before he could even ask how his performance was (because of course he would do that,) Ayane rose up and got on her knees.

"Stand up," she practically demanded. Eliot happily did as he was asked, Ayane grasping his shaft again and slowly licked up the underbelly, making Eliot unintentionally grasp her shoulders hard. She paid it no attention; her goal right now was returning the favor and getting Eliot off. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, she eyed up at him sweetly, making him feel like he was about to blow his load already (oh God, that was a sight he'd treasure forever with her bedroom eyes). She followed up by sinking her mouth down on him, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Shit..." Eliot cursed, watching Ayane bob her mouth on his cock like a porn star. She took his hand and guided it towards her hair, knowing he would be too shy to do it on his own. His fingers grasped at her purple locks the deeper she took him in, the head of his cock scraping against the back of her throat. Soon, one deep-throat later, Ayane could feel a wave of semen shoot into her mouth, gagging on Eliot's cock. He let go of her shortly once he was finished and she leaned back to swallow, a trail of cum connecting her lips to the tip of his cock before she caught it with a finger and dipped it into her mouth with the rest. Eliot couldn't believe what had just happened, tiredly sitting on the ground, worn out. Ayane set down beside him, smiling.

"I have to admit, that was great. Even better than yesterday night at the lake," Ayane spoke up first. Eliot turned his head to meet her, giving her a goofy-looking grin, causing her to chuckle in return.

"I think we should gather our clothes... whenever I feel like I can get up and walk easier at least," Eliot responded sluggishly. Ayane had to agree; even with her physical superiority, she was severely weakened in the knees and tired.

"Agreed." The two laid side-by-side in the grass field together, slowly bringing their hands together between them.

Hours later, Ayane had just showered and stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body and another over her hair. Eliot was allowed to stay in one of the extra rooms (nor he or Ayane even dared to ask Hayate if they could share a room together). When she entered the hall which led to a number of rooms, the one third to her right being hers, she was stopped suddenly by her brother.

"Ayane, wait up," he kindly asked. When she turned around, Hayate eyed the wall, embarrassed to accidentally catch his sister right out of the shower.

"What is it, Hayate? I was heading for bed," she told the leader of the clan, an eyebrow raised. Her brother had a hand behind his back and the act made her curious. Her eyes then widened in shock when he revealed a packet of condoms.

"I got these from Zack at the last tournament... please start being careful and maybe getting a room," he said awkwardly, handing the packets to a mortified Ayane before rushing off in the opposite way. "Good night."


	3. Kunoichis' and Water

**Chapter 3**  
 **Kunoichis' and Water**  
 **Thank you to my friends Awaken the Asylum and Archer404 for their support and always proofread my work. You guys are the best.**

* * *

By the afternoon of the following day, Eliot had been awake for hours, longer than he would have liked thanks to Hayate waking him up at the same scheduled time as every other clan member. The Ninja had insisted that the British martial artist join him in some private sparring deep into the forest well known of the clan; while Hayate's intentions were innocent enough of just wanting to bond and get to know his younger half-sibling's new boyfriend, Eliot was all but pleased in the harsh and different training regimen that he had to endure. It wasn't that he didn't train or didn't enjoy it, he was a fine Martial Artist, but he wasn't at all ready for Hayate's Ninjitsu and the Mugen-Tenshin-style of fighting that was so different from his style; his first "real" day there left him with a bruised cheek and a black eye from his accidents and mistakes from sparring. Hayate tried to apologize, given his good-hearted nature, but Eliot blamed himself, given his tendency to be hard on himself for mistakes.

As the two males walked down the hill from the forest, they could spot a purple-haired woman in a sleeveless black gi with purple accents to match her hair, her arms crossed and her face furious.

"Oh no, looks like I'm going to get it now," Hayate laughed, while Eliot just blinked and wondered what Ayane was even doing. He had to say that it was great to see her for the first time today, he just wished she looked... not so angry.

"What did you do to him?" Ayane asked her brother with a nod of her head towards Eliot, emphasizing "him".

'Oh, she's concerned about me...' the outsider thought to himself, still somewhat surprised, even now, by the gesture.

"We were only sparing. It was Eliot's first time training under Ninjitsu, and I even taught him a few Mugen-Tenshin techniques."

'More like just brutalizing me with them,' the younger man continued to think, preferring to stay out of the sibling quarrel. Hayate had a grin on his face while Ayane grabbed Eliot by the arm over to her side. Not like Eliot minded at all, apart from the pain shooting through him when she yanked.

"Look at him! You were way too rough on him," the female ninja spoke as she turned her head to her lover, caressing his bruised cheek; Eliot winced. Hayate sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"You just don't want your boyfriend to get stronger than you," the older sibling shot back, still with a grin. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Be careful about getting back home." That last thing he said was something he usually always told his sisters, the other one being the middle child, Kasumi. This time though he left with a smile and patted Eliot on the shoulder, not bothering to use a smoke bomb time…for Eliot's sake.

"Thanks, Ayane, but it looks worse than it is..." he lied, nervously scratching the back of his head. She rose an eyebrow as she folded her arms, trying to see any truth behind his words. After a short few seconds of silence, she lightly slapped the side of his shoulder, causing him to let out a groan of pain.

"Liar," she grinned, grabbing his hand, and the two walked back to the Base. After several hours, Ayane had introduced Eliot to most of the village folk; one older woman made mention of Ayane finally getting herself a nice handsome boy, which made the young couple blush tremendously. Ayane just felt like the lady, who she had known in her village since being a child as one of the few people who treated her decent and with respect, had made Eliot think she never been with a man before. "I'm sorry about her," Ayane apologized quietly as she and Eliot walked away from the lovely woman. Eliot bit his lower lip but chuckled all the same.

"It's fine, I think it's nice how the village people treat you like family." Ayane raised an eyebrow once again, smiling.

"Village people? You know how that sounds, right?" she laughed softly, surprising Eliot by taking his hand as she led him through a meadow of beautiful pink flowers; it was on the way back to her home base. Eliot was quick to apologize for his silly use of words.

"That's not what I meant! I'm sorry Ayane." Ayane simply smiled and gripped their hands tighter, their fingers laced lovingly. Eliot blushed; sure, holding hands wasn't anything nearly as big as what they've done before, but this time the feeling in the air was more romantic than lustful. The sun was starting to set, the meadow looked peaceful and beautiful. All of a sudden he felt his arm stop him in his tracks; Ayane had quit walking but held onto his hand.

"Eliot?" she questioned, tilting her head. Eliot turned to face her, meeting her hand moving to gently hold the right cheek of his face. She brought his head closer to hers; being the same height made it easy. Her lips pressed against his, her head tilting as she leaned in. Eliot didn't try pushing it and kept his tongue in his mouth, but he shifted his hands to his kunoichi girlfriend's hips, pulling her body close to his. Soon the two pulled away for air, with Ayane noticing that the darkening sky. "Let's get back. I have something you might like."

Boy, did he like it... After entering the base and moving to the very back without disturbing anyone or being noticed at all really, Ayane opened one of the sliding thin doors to reveal a wooden bathroom. It was surrounded by fancy oak walls, the tub being gigantically round as if it were the size of a swimming pool that could be bought at a store. There were two doors in the room, one for men and the other for women. Ayane looked over at Eliot and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I assume you haven't had an actual bath in a couple of days?" she asked him. He smiled happily, amazed at the room.

"Wow, Ayane... are you sure it's okay for me to use this?" he asked, wisely worried about the other residents in the Ninja base taking offense to him using their baths. Ayane held her hand up to silence his worries.

"There are other rooms like this around here. Everyone has most likely already bathed for today anyway. Now, go get ready right here and start the tub; I'm going to go into the girl's room to get changed." Eliot's face turned red and his blood turned warm as Ayane smiled and disappeared into the changing room. Was she going to be joining him? Would she be in a bathing suit? Was he supposed to be in one? Feeling confused as he didn't bring anything, Eliot simply kicked off his shoes, pulling his top off over his head and started the water flow. It was steaming the room by the time Ayane came out. "You plan on bathing in your underwear?" she rhetorically asked. Eliot turned his head, embarrassed and he felt his blood rush south. The purple-haired beauty was wrapped in a white towel and her signature purple head-band, but nothing else.

Now Eliot started to get the idea...

"O-oh, sorry Ayane!" he apologized. Feeling free of insecurities and shyness, he quickly finished undressing in front of his Kunoichi lover, his cock springing free, almost at full mast.

"Wow, already?" she chuckled, surprising Eliot by tenderly gripping his shaft and gave it a couple of strokes, feeling it swell and harden in her palm. "You'll have to be patient, we're going to get cleaned up first," she teased, letting both his member go first followed by her towel - Eliot's eyes did not leave her nude frame for a second as he stared, she almost teasingly dips herself into the bath. As she made herself comfortable in the warm water, she looked up at him. "Are you going to join me or just stare?" she smirked up at him from inside the warm water.

"Oh, right," Eliot snapped out of his thoughts and dipped himself on the other side of the tub, going to eye level with Ayane now and trying to keep his eyes from lingering on her body. She looked so voluptuous for a girl of nineteen, her breasts full and her hips wide with a nicely toned waist. Ayane quickly moved to grab the bar of soap and washcloth beside the tub near the floor, inching her way towards Eliot.

"Turn around and let me get your back," she halfway offered and ordered with a sincere smile. Eliot returned the smile nervously as he did as he was asked. He relaxed easily as he felt Ayane wash him; rubbing soap and warm water against his aching back. It was so nice he had almost forgotten about his… ahem, 'problem'…lingering between his legs. Soon after Ayane was done with his back, she pressed her bare chest against it, reaching around to Eliot's front and dipping both the washcloth and bar of soap into the water near his manhood. Eliot's blood pumped in the surprise feeling of her hardened nipples against his back and her hands' inches away from his cock. As her hand pressed the soapy cloth against his chest and ran down his stomach, his heart began thudding erratically with every inch it moved downward. Ayane had a smirk plastered on her face, well aware of what she was doing and how it was affecting him. "You're somewhat quiet. Is there a problem?"

"N-No, of course not-" He stopped his sentence abruptly as her cloth-covered hand quickly maneuvered under the water and around the base of his shaft. Eliot moaned quietly and grunted in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she grinned playfully.

"Yes... I'm fine, Ay-... Ayane." Her hand stroked his member with the washcloth with every word he spoke. Most of the soap had washed off, but there was still enough to lubricate him for her to slide briskly up and down his lengthy cock; she felt elated making her boyfriend squirm with just her hand. "Mm... that feels good, Ayane," he finally got out, resting his arms on the side of the bath he was propped against. Ayane pressed her jaw on top of his shoulder and softly pecked his cheek a couple of times before whispering flirtatiously into his ear.

"Care to return the favor?"

Eliot blushed and his head shot up. "Right now?" he asked as he turned around in the bathwater, facing his purple-haired lover. She snickered, her hand covering her face

"It's only fair since I washed you first," she told him with her hands affectionately pressed against his chest, her intentions obvious. Even though it clicked in Eliot's head, he struggled not to stare at Ayane's beautiful naked form. Her nipples were barely covered by the water, her luscious full breasts heaving at the surface. They were bigger than any girl he had seen her age, even the other girls at the tournament, nearly matching Christie's or Helena's size (he'd be ashamed to admit he'd been a peeping Tom).

"Sure," he finally said snapping out of his thoughts as she handed him the washcloth and soap. She turned her back to him, but instead of putting some distance between them, her round butt had pressed against the tip of his pulsing cock. Ayane acted like nothing had happened and it was making Eliot start to wonder if she didn't plan on going further tonight. After holding in a moan of pleasure from the seemingly 'accidental' contact, Eliot lathered the cloth in soap and ran it down her petite back and shoulders.

"Aren't you going to get my butt?" she asked him in a very normal tone as if it wasn't sexual at all. Eliot's dick grew hard at her playful words that it was now protruding against her cheek. Surprisingly (and frustratingly for him), she acted as if she didn't feel anything.

"Ayane... fuck, I can't take it any longer," he said as he grabbed hold of her waist, pushing his cock against her backside, moaning loudly the same as her.

"Mm, I was wondering when you were going to take the hint and stop the gentleman act," she joked. "But for real, not many guys would have held out as you did. I'm genuinely impressed." Afterward, she moved her hand down into the water between her legs, grabbing hold of Eliot's rod, causing him to grunt as she positioned the head at her soaking entrance. From Ayane being turned on and the bathwater, Eliot was able to slide into her with absolute ease, pushing in deep almost immediately. Ayane took his hands and moved them to her soft breasts, much to Eliot's delight as he began to thrust into her, creating waves in the tub. "Harder, Eliot!" she growled into his ear.

"A-Are you sure that nobody is going to come in or hear us?" He didn't stop his pace as he asked the question but didn't yet do as he was asked either.

"Yes, now fucking take me!" she demanded. Eliot's fingers dug into her soft round flesh as he wildly started to fuck her, splashing water onto the floor. His thrusts were so fast and hard now that Ayane was forced to turn herself to the edge of the pool and hold on to prevent her body from flying off of his tool. "Yes, like that!" she moaned in between animalistic grunts. "Fuck me like a man!" she egged on. Eliot pinched her nipples between his fingers, slowing his speed to prevent a premature eruption while keeping a steady pace that pleasured her just the same. She leaned back in the water, pressing against his chest; the shift gave her a bit more control on her boyfriend's cock and the angle change added a different tweak of pleasure to Eliot.

"Shit Ayane," he cursed, gritting his teeth together so hard he was surprised they hadn't shattered. He was doing his best to hold back from exploding early and he didn't want to disappoint her. "Fuck, slow down, I need to..." he couldn't think straight. Fortunately, Ayane caught on and she obliged to his request; she didn't want the fun to end too soon either. She reached behind her, running her wet fingers through Eliot's blonde locks lovingly and turned her head to kiss him passionately. He was surprised at how experienced she seemed at lovemaking; he was simply just happy that he hadn't blown his load yet. He felt her tongue push against his lips so he granted her access to his mouth, their tongues contacting and writhing against each other. Ayane had control of the kiss, waiting for Eliot to be able to continue. Before he could start moving again, he slowly massaged her breasts blindly, massaging the soft globes. Ayane moaned inside his mouth and she broke the kiss, maneuvering herself off of his cock. She turned around and smiled.

"Come here," she spoke softly. Eliot had to breathe hard for air first but did as he was asked and broke the tiny inch of contact between them. Ayane grabbed hold of his head and lead his face to her breasts, holding him in place. Eliot saw no reason to complain and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking as rough as he thought she wanted. He was doing a good job judging by the pleasured squeals he elicited from her. Her hands ran through his wet blonde locks again, tugging gently as he moved his mouth to the other nipple, her legs wrapping around his waist and clinging onto him almost in a vice-like grip. "Fuck, Eliot! I need you in me!" she pleaded. Her begging caught him by surprise, but he obliged, moving his hand down between their groins and lined the head of his cock between her folds before pushing his hips against her. Water continued to splash out of the tub from his slower, yet paced strokes; Ayane's hands clung to his shoulders as she gently nipped at his neck, sending waves of pleasure through the younger boy's body.

"Fuck Ayane, I'm about to cum," he informed her, his hands desperately holding onto her slippery ass-cheeks.

"Hold on a little longer! I'm almost there!" she demanded. Eliot felt her tighten around his member, feeling that unique sensation on his cock that he had felt a day earlier as Ayane moaned and practically whimpered. Pressing her hands on his chest, she was able to stop him from thrusting and caught her breath, making him back up from her in the pool; he groaned in frustration, especially when he was so close, but he let her take the lead here.

"I don't suppose you have any protection?" she asked after a pause, awkwardly remembering back to Hayate stopping her in the hall. Eliot bit his lip, shaking his head sadly. She decided to improvise like they had done the first time they met; she didn't feel like fishing around for the condoms Hayate had given her at that very moment and she sure as hell wasn't planning to risk having a baby now that it was in her mind. "Sit on the edge over here," she instructed. Eliot did as he was told, moving past her and propped himself up, his legs the only part of his body now covered by the water with his erect member hovering on top. As the water dripped from his body, Ayane grasped hold of his member, taking him into her mouth. His body tightened up at the feeling of her wet mouth on him, letting out soft moans of pleasure as he felt her teeth scrape gently against his head. She released him with a soft pop, her hand grasping the base of his shaft and stroking him while she tilted her head, giving off an innocent look that was driving Eliot mad. "Are you going to cum for me?" she asked, moving her other free hand to cup his sensitive balls. He shuddered in her hands, making her smile.

"Yes... I'm so close," he told her softly, propping himself up better against the edge of the tub. Ayane worked her fingers skillfully against his scrotum, sending pleasurable chills up Eliot's spine while her hand pumped his erection. His eyes darted down to meet hers, and she was giving him a look that ranged between naughty and innocent. Her lips puckered up but she kept them away from his member, instead of continuing to use her hands for the time being and allowing him to stare at the facial expressions she was making that was turning him on so much. "Ayane, I... don't think I can last much longer," he warned her through moans and a whimper. She smiled up at him, pushing his cock down to meet her mouth and sticking the head inside of her lips, flicking her tongue against the slit while still using her skilled hands to massage his sack. It didn't take long for her mouth to be filled with semen, and Eliot had to grab onto both her shoulder and the edge of the tub as his body shook almost violently. The amount of cum was surprising to Ayane; for the third day in a row, it was still plenty. She couldn't keep it all in her mouth and some even dripped out and down her chin. What she could hold, she swallowed before swaying her way through the tub water beside of Eliot, leaning her head on his shoulder with a pleased smile plastered across her cum-covered lips. Eliot took a deep breath and lift an arm around her shoulders to hold her body close to his.

"You're surprisingly good at this," she complimented him, taking a finger to wipe the semen off of her lip and chin before playfully wiping it off on Eliot's chest. He quickly washed it off, although he couldn't hide the deep blush on his cheeks.

"So... you enjoyed it? All three times?" Ayane reacted by rolling her eyes at him but still kept herself clung to his form, caressing a foot lovingly against his leg.

"If I didn't enjoy it the first time, there wouldn't have been a second or third time," she informed him but caught herself as she realized she was probably sounding a bit too harsh. That was something she would have to work on around Eliot. He doesn't deserve her usual cold attitude that everyone else seemed to receive. "Sorry. You were amazing, Eliot. You surprised me with how well you were the first time, and you didn't cease it. I've enjoyed these past few days, you being here with me," she amorously admitted to him.

"Oh, right," he sheepishly says before he looked to his side at her to see a blush creep up on her face. Her genuine attitude surprised him, but the fact she was blushing seemed adorable. He took his hand and moved a few wet strands of purple hair away from her dripping forehead and placed a kiss on it, holding her close to him. The two young wet lovers stayed cuddled up to each other in the tub for what seemed like fifteen minutes of no talking, just peaceful embracement until the water started to feel cold.

"We should probably head out," Ayane told him softly, her arms still wrapped around his body. Eliot nodded and after Ayane reached down to pull out the stopper and let the water drain, the two made their way out of the now-draining cold water. Ayane grabbed the towel first and gave Eliot a nice show as she wiped herself down, nonchalantly handing it over to him after she was done. His face beat red from staring, while she went into the female changing room to put back on her favorite matching purple bra and panties she had previously discarded, with her previous clothes and her shoes bundled up under her arm. When she walked back into the main bathing room, Eliot stood there in his full attire, minus the shoes he was carrying. "Is that what you're going to be sleeping in?" she rhetorically asked. He looked himself up and down, and gave her an innocent shrug which made her sigh before she walked over and grabbed him by the hand, quietly leading them both out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked dumbfounded, following her.

"I'm sneaking you into my room. What my brother doesn't know won't kill you," she playfully says with a cute wink back at him. Suddenly Eliot's nerves felt like burning acid, but he trusted Ayane to not get him in that much trouble. When they finally made their way through the masterfully structured wooden Ninja palace into Ayane's bedroom, she casually tossed all of her clothing down in a heap on the floor before turning to Eliot, who was staring around her room. "You might want to undress just a little bit more if you want to be comfortable."

Eliot turned his attention back to her and nodded, having her permission he dropped his shoes as carelessly as Ayane had and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. Ayane sat down on the foot of her bed, not showing any emotion on her face as she watched Eliot with her interest only being evident to her. Next were the slacks that he unbuttoned and shrugged off, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Come here," Ayane flirtatiously requested with a wag of her finger. Eliot walked the few inches towards her only for her hands to grab him by the hips and pull him down on his back onto the bed, thrusting herself upwards on the mattress so that she was laying level with him. They looked over at each other; their eyes meeting, Ayane's body snuggling up close and her hand caressing his smooth chest slow and tenderly. He smiled at her, the feeling of complete serenity finally dawning on them both. While on her side, still facing him with her head propped up by her hand using her elbow, she began tracing imaginary circles on his chest with her purple fingernail.

"Is something on your mind?" Eliot mused, resting his head on her soft mattress.

"No, nothing. It's just these past three days have been very different for me," as soon as she spoke, she saw his facial expression change to quizzical. "In a good way, I mean."

"Yeah... I have to agree. I would have never thought things would have ended up this way when I first snuck over here. I'm glad the risk paid off. If somebody told me three days ago that we would be here right now and what would happen these past seventy-two hours, I would have called them crazy," Eliot thought out loud to her. Ayane smiled to herself before gently kissing his chest.

"Same here. I'm glad you managed to be so sneaky," she playfully says to him as she rubs his sides, causing him to squirm from the ticklish feeling. He brought her in closer to his body in his arm, leaning up to plant a kiss on her head. Unfortunately, some of her purple hair stuck to his lips. It was when he tried swiping it away that Ayane realized the predicament and it caused her to cutely laugh. "Need help?"

"N-No," he replies as he licks his lips to feel for any of her hair before laying back down. "I think we're good."

"Good. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some rest."

"Aren't Ninjas usually able to stay awake for long periods or something as part of their training?" he curiously asked.

"Where in the world did you read that from?"

"The internet." Ayane sighed and restrained from slapping the younger boy upside of his head.

"Goodnight, Eliot," she spoke with a chuckle as she rose up over his body giving him a nice view of her upper-frame while she blew the candle out, causing the room to go pitch black beside from the light that illuminated from the moon into the glass doors to the outside. Soon they drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure loomed outside...


End file.
